Sailor Warriors
by MinaP
Summary: Second installment of Young Jedi Crystals Series - Star Wars/Sailor Moon/Real Life crossover - Enter Sailor Moon!


Sailor Warriors

AUTHOR: JediSenshi minap@zwallet.com

DISCLAIMER: Star Wars belongs to George Lucas, Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi (I hope they forgive us) and Julia, Gayle and Leanne and others belong to themselves.

AUTHORS' NOTES: IF YOU HAVE NOT READ THE FORCE IS ALWAYS WITH US- YOU MIGHT NOT UNDERSTAND THIS - YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. This is a totally new one (well, the amalgamation of a few old ones + new plotline) so please read and enjoy!

DISTRIBUTION: PLEASE! ^-^ anywhere with my names on it!

  
  


Sailor Warriors

  
  


Julia, Gayle and Leanne left the Great Hall along with the rest of the newer trainees after one of Luke Skywalker's tri-daily lectures. Artemis lay draped over Julia's left shoulder, keeping an eye on his charge, "Is it just me, or are those speeches getting longer?" Julia asked.

"Definitely getting longer," Leanne sighed.

"Naw," Gayle replied as they made their way to the mess hall, "The novelty's rubbing off. At least it was the last one for the day."

"Do you think they'll have pizza for lunch today?" Leanne asked.

"Doubtful," Julia commented. They entered the mess hall and got in line. Now faced with the decision of what to eat (there was no pizza) the three girls were quiet for a moment.

"Hmm, what to eat?" Julia pondered aloud.

"What do you mean?" Gayle asked with a laugh, "you have fruit every day!"

Julia stuck her tongue out at Gayle and pulled down on her bottom eyelid, "I refuse to be predictable," she stated hotly. After another minute or so of contemplating, Julia chose a fruit salad and went to take a seat at the usual table with Jaina, Jacen and Lowie.

"Hi," Jaina greeted as Julia sat, Gayle and Leanne close behind her.

"Where's TK?" Gayle asked. Jacen shrugged in reply.

"I'm sure she'll be around in a few minutes," Leanne commented. A few minutes later, Tenel Ka came running into the mess hall, just as Leanne had predicted.

"Where is Master Skywalker?" she asked as she tried to catch her breath, "There is a monster outside!"

"He was heading for his office," Leanne said, "at least, I think he was."

Julia and Gayle rose from their seats. Jaina, Jacen, Lowie and Leanne following, "He could be anywhere," Gayle stated. Then, knowing her best friend was the one to handle this, and not Master Skywalker, she added, "let's split up and look for him."

The group walked out of the cafeteria so as not to alarm anyone else. Once they were clear of the crowd, the six friends broke into a quick jog. With a quick nod to Gayle, Julia turned away from the group and found a secluded area.

"Lucky thing Gayle and I planned for situations like this," Julia muttered under her breath.

"Hurry up and transform," Artemis instructed as he jumped off her shoulder. Julia nodded as she took out her transformation pen.

JULIA, BE CAREFUL came the voice from the pen. Julia jumped at the voice, then sighed. WE STILL DON'T KNOW MUCH ABOUT THIS ENEMY.

"I know Boss," she rolled her eyes. Julia could never get used to the fact she owned a talking pen. She raised it into the air. "Moon power make-up!" in the blink of an eye, Julia had transformed into Sailor V. She had her white boots and blue pleated skirt, both of which had red bands on them. She had her trademark red bow and mask and her nifty shirt with mega shoulder-pads.

"Okay Artemis, let's go!" and with that, she jumped out the nearest window and using a gloved hand for balance, surfed down the side of the temple. Sailor V landed about ten meters away from the monster and posed, "You are disturbing the peace of the Jedi Academy, for that, I cannot forgive you! Codename: Sailor V! For love and beauty I am the sailor suited pretty girl solder Sailor Venus!"

The monster laughed and shot spikes at Sailor V. V jumped to the side and landed just in time to dodge again.

"Attack!" Artemis instructed as V continued dodging.

"I can't!" she shouted in reply, "it's too fast!"

Suddenly, cards came flying though the air and struck the monster. The cards were all Ace of Hearts. Sailor V looked to where they had come from and saw a tall blonde guy in a mask surfing down the side of the temple, just like she had done earlier except that he could keep his balance without a hand to steady him.

"Sailor V, now!" he yelled. V regained her head and turned towards the monster.

"You are so busted," she muttered, "crescent super beam!"

"Talk about overkill," Gayle said with a raised eyebrow as the beam hit the monster and disintegrated it. Sailor V turned and looked over her shoulder at the gathering crowd. She grinned, love of attention getting the best of her, until someone called her name.

"Sailor V," she turned to the young man who had helped her, "well done," he turned to leave, and Sailor V caught his sleeve.

"Wait, who are you?" she asked.

"My name is Kaitou Ace," he replied. Then he gently pulled away from Sailor V's grip.

"Thank you," V called after him, she couldn't just let him walk away.

"It was an honour to help," he told her. V watched as he walked away, then disappeared into the forest.

"Kaitou Ace," Venus whispered, staring after him. Artemis jumped onto her shoulder.

"I think we should go now, the crowd's getting bigger," he whispered into her ear. Venus took a deep breath and exhaled, then turned around and waved to the crowd.

"No worries Jedi Academy," she grinned at them, "you'll be safe from monsters as long as I'm here!" then, as the mob cheered for her, Sailor V jumped away into the forest to return to her normal form.

~**~**~**~**~

_"Venus, help me!" a voice cried out through the darkness. Arms reached up through an all enveloping mist._

Julia sat up in bed with a jerk. She lay back down, and started petting Artemis, who was still asleep on her bed. This was the second night in a row she'd had this dream, it was always that short, there was nothing more to it. Julia had no idea who the figure was, who she was supposed to help and it was driving her nuts.

~**~**~**~**~

The next morning during one of the assemblies for new trainees, Luke Skywalker added something extra to his speech, "I sent the symptoms of our strange virus to Coruscant, and the doctors were not able to diagnose it. To stop this virus, several doctors have just arrived from Coruscant, and they are going to be taking blood samples for analyzation. If you want to go on the overnight training hike I mentioned earlier, I suggest you give a blood sample as soon as possible. A sample will be taken from every trainee, so you might as well get it over with now."

"Blood sample?" Julia flinched, "maybe I don't want to go on that hike after all."

"Oh, come on Jules," Gayle rolled her eyes.

"Yeah," Tom smiled, "it's not like anything bad will happen to you. It's just a blood sample."

  
  


Julia approached the temple where the people who had caught the virus were staying, and where the doctors had set up their laboratory. She did NOT want to get her blood taken, "I hate needles!" Julia told Artemis. As usual, he was draped across her shoulder.

"I'm getting a weird feeling from that place," Artemis replied to her.

"Oh, how to assure someone in one easy step," Julia retorted sarcastically. Artemis simply jumped off her shoulder and turned to face her.

"Disguise yourself and then we can enter the building and look around," he instructed, "oh, and here," the cat handed Julia a packet of small cards.

"What are these?" Julia asked, inspecting the cards. They were business cards with the symbol for Venus on them and the words Venus Laboratories.

"Your new item," Artemis said, "they will detect the enemy by proximity. Hand them out to as many people as possible."

Julia nodded, then pulled out her crescent compact, "Crescent moon power transform! Change me into a doctor!" Julia was transformed into a sophisticated looking doctor. She walked around the entire temple, handing out her business cards, and not one went off.

Outside the temple, she all but collapsed, "Artemis, I went through the entire temple, the operation is legit!" she insisted. Then she noticed another trainee leaving the blood booth with some juice, "That's what I need!" Julia sat up and headed over to where the blood samples were being taken.

"Hi!" she greeted the doctor with a big smile. He was pretty cute.

"I've just got to go hand in these samples," he told her, standing up from the chair he was sitting in, "I'll be right back."

  
  


The doctor laughed to himself he left the tent. Yet another victim was waiting eagerly in his chair, ready to give blood. They all thought it was for blood samples, little did they know, the dark agency had replaced the original doctor charged with taking blood samples. Blood was the life-force of humans, it contained vast amounts of untapped energy. Energy their boss, Danbright could use.

"Argh! stupid bugs!" a trainee in line swatted at a mosquito. The doctor smiled to himself.

"Yeah, they're so bad this year!" another agreed. The mosquitoes hovered around the doctor, but none went to bite him.

"Ah, my little minions," he said to them, "soon we will have enough blood. Soon."

  
  


The doctor came back to the tent and started chatting with Julia to relax her as he took her blood. After he was done, Julia stood up and grabbed the jacket she'd been wearing as a part of her disguise. Her last card fell out of her pocket, and Julia picked it up.

"Heh, he'll remember me if I give this to him," Julia muttered to herself.

"Pardon me?" the doctor asked. Julia blinked.

"Oh!" she extended the card, "here-" she was interrupted by an insistent beeping sound, coming from the card.

The doctor ran, and suddenly, a swarm of mosquitoes surrounded the tent and started attacking everyone. They were so many that the sun was nearly blotted out. Julia started to run after the doctor, but collapsed.

"Julia!" Artemis ran to her side.

"I," Julia stuttered, "I'm so weak. I must have given too much blood."

"Here!" Artemis kicked several cans of juice towards her. Julia chugged them all one after the other.

"Alright!" she stood, "that scumbag impostor doesn't stand a chance now, Moon Power Transform!" Julia transformed into Sailor V and rushed after the enemy.

  
  


At the top of the temple being used for research, V caught up with the doctor who had drained her of blood and sent the mosquitoes after everyone residing at the Jedi Academy, "Listen here creep!" she called to get his attention, "I gave 800ccs of blood and you didn't even give me any juice! You're not only an impostor, but a bad one and for that I will not forgive you! Codename: Sailor V! For love and beauty I am the sailor suited pretty girl soldier Sailor Venus!"

"Ah, Sailor V, I thought I might run in to you," the doctor pulled away his outfit to reveal a female form with wings, "I am Mosquitaz!"

"Ah! You crossdressing freak!" V exclaimed, upset that the cute doctor had been female all along, "I hate it when the badguys do that!"

"Go my pretties!" Mosquitaz ordered. Mosquitoes seemed to appear out of nowhere and started stinging V and Artemis.

"You son of a-" V started, "Venus citernellia typhoon!" a mosquito coil shaped power shot through the mosquitoes straight to Mosquitaz.

Mosquitaz convulsed a few times and then screamed, "Danbright I have failed you!" as she turned into a normal mosquito and fell to the ground.

Sailor V went up and squished her.

"Well done, Sailor V," V looked over to see Kaitou Ace standing at the edge of the pyramid, "looks like you didn't need my help after all."

"Kaitou Ace," she ran over to him, "Why? Why do you come help me all the time?"

Kaitou Ace smiled, and put his gloved hand to V's cheek, "I look forward to our next meeting," he started to jump off the roof, but V grabbed his arm and pulled him back down.

"That's NOT answering my question!" she insisted, looming over him. Ace shook his head to recover from the shock of being thrown onto his back. He laughed lightly as he stood.

"Always strong," he smiled at her, "Alright I'll tell you. It's because," he bent over and kissed her lightly on the lips, "I Love you."

V went bright red and her jaw dropped. Kaitou just smiled at her and then jumped off the roof of the small temple and into the jungle as he had originally planned.

~**~**~**~**~

From a tree, someone watched the entire thing. She narrowed her eyes as Kaitou Ace disappeared. She did not trust the masked man one bit, he gave her bad vibes. She only hoped that Artemis could feel them as well.

~**~**~**~**~

"I don't think you should go on this hike," Artemis said as Julia repacked all her gear, trying to get it all into the small knapsack she was given.

"And why not?" Julia asked indignantly, swinging around to face her pet cat and guardian and putting her hands on her hips, "I have a life you know! I am in the middle of training to become a Jedi Knight, for your information!"

"Yes, but with all the enemies attacking, you've battled dozens since the mosquito incident, and none have given us any leads. That means there's still a boss out there somewhere," Artemis replied, "it's dangerous for you to leave. You know that supposed virus going around is because of them!"

"And I haven't told Master Skywalker a thing about it," Julia growled, "just like you said. I hate having to keep information from him like this! I think he knows too!" she threw her arms up in the air, then turned around and went back to packing.

JULIA

Julia sighed and rolled her eyes. Then took out her transformation pen and pulled on the star at the top. An antenna extended, so she could communicate with Boss, whoever, or whatever, he was.

"What is it now?" Julia sighed impatiently.

YOU MUST TAKE THIS SERIOUSLY. THESE ENEMIES POSE A REAL THREAT TOWARDS THE GALAXY.

"No," Julia's voice dripped with sarcasm, "really?"

I'VE TRACED SOME OF THE ENEMIES AND THEY COME FROM A VAST DIMENSION. THERE IS MORE TO THEM THAN MEETS THE EYE. IF THIS ORGANIZATION IS AS BIG AS I THINK IT IS, THEN YOU'LL HAVE YOUR WORK CUT OUT FOR YOU.

"Yeah, well," Julia fastened her sleeping bag to its proper spot with lashing cord as she finished her packing, "it won't be anything a Jedi Knight won't be able to handle, and I'll be one step closer after going on this hike. See, win win situation. I'm really doing this for my training, not because Tom's going and he's a real babe."

Artemis lowered his head, and even Julia's pen seemed to be a tad embarrassed for her. Julia's doors swooshed open and Gayle stuck her head in the room, breaking up the silence.

"Hey, it's almost time to go, you ready?" she asked. Julia swung her backpack onto her back, stumbled a few steps as she adjusted to the weight, then gave Gayle the V is for Victory sign.

"All set! Let's book it!" the two girls giggled at the cheesy Sailor Moon saying and then dashed through the Great Temple.

  
  


"Who's he?" Julia whispered to Tom once they got to the docking bay, where the rest of the newbies going on the hike had gathered. The leader of the hike, the man in question, was a bearded, graying, spindly old man. Both Julia and Gayle had the feeling that his wiry frame was more powerful than he let on.

"Streen, one of Master Skywalker's first students," Tom replied.

Julia nodded, "A hermit from Bespin," she added, thinking back to the Jedi Academy Trilogy. Gayle glanced around at the small group.

"Well, so long as there aren't too many of us, it makes sense that he would lead the hike," she said.

"Okay, we're all here," Streen said, after a quick count of heads, "Let's get going. I may seem to be walking a little slow at first, but we've got a lot of ground to cover, and we have to pace ourselves."

  
  


An afternoon's worth of walking later, all Julia could do was concentrate on not complaining about how much her feet hurt her. She had inherited very sensitive feet from her father's side of the family, and right now, it was not doing her any good.

"Alright everyone," Streen spoke up as they stopped, "I'm going to check around, but so far, this looks like the best place to setup camp."

Everyone sat down and several contented sighs escaped from the trainees. "Ah, sitting," Julia sighed happily.

"Oh, come on, it can't be that bad," Gayle rolled her eyes. She was quite used to her friend's complains.

"Are you crazy?! My feet hurt so much my lower back is starting to hurt!" Julia stated. Gayle simply shook her head.

"Poor girl," Tom said as he sat down beside her. Julia smiled at him and blinked a couple of times. As Tom looked over towards where Streen had vanished into the forest, Julia squinted at his profile. He reminded her of someone.

"Hey, Jules," Gayle whispered into her ear, "Tom kinda looks like Kaitou Ace, doesn't he."

Julia's eyes widened as the recognition hit her, but she didn't let on, "naw," she shook her head and turned to her friend, "Ace is way more built," she grinned.

Just then, Streen came back into the clearing and announced that everyone should set their tents. By the time everyone was set up, the sun was half hidden behind Yavin. Once everyone had their tents set up, they were sent out to go find wood for campfires.

Julia inspected the fallen tree branches for size, and dryness. Wouldn't do to have wet logs for their fire unless they wanted to smoke signal the rest of the trainees at the Great Temple. Julia straightened from picking up a suitable log, and saw Tom not to far away, engrossed in trying to find more firewood.

"Kaitou Ace," she called to him. Tom looked up, then blinked in surprise. Julia smiled at his reaction, and her stroke of luck. The two guys she liked were in actuality the same person.

"So," he said, approaching Julia. He stepped behind the trunk of one tree, and when he stepped into view again, he was Kaitou Ace, "you figured it out, Venus."

Julia's eyes went wide, but she had no time to react to the fact that he knew who she was, for the branch off one of the trees cracked and started falling, "Look out!" Julia barreled into him, and pushed Kaitou Ace out of the way. The two landed hard on the ground, Julia on her hands and knees above of Kaitou Ace.

"How- how did you know who I was?" Julia asked him. She took a deep breath and tried to use some Jedi calming exercises that Luke had taught her. Kaitou Ace touched her cheek with a gloved hand.

"I told you," he replied, "I love you. I know everything about you."

"Everything?" Julia squeaked.

"Being protected by you, it's like a dream come true," Kaitou Ace told her, "Will you always protect me?"

"I will always protect you," she told him. The words echoed in her head and she knew she'd said them before. Her dream flashed before her eyes. Arms reaching up through the mist. Kaitou Ace touched her cheek with his gloved hand, and brought Julia's face closer to his own.

_"Venus! Help me!"_

Something about it didn't fit. The figure had long hair. It wasn't Kaitou Ace that she was supposed to be protecting. They were about to kiss. Julia pulled backwards and broke free of Kaitou Ace's arms.

"No! You're not the one I'm supposed to protect!" she screamed.

"How dare you treat Master Danbright in such a manner!" Streen came out of nowhere. Now Julia was completely and utterly confused.

"Wait a minute!? Ace, you're with them!?" she asked him, betrayal playing across her face, "and aren't you supposed to be a Jedi Knight!?" Julia turned to Streen.

Something in Streen's face changed, and it became evil and dark, "Ah, but I am not who you think I am," he replied, "Now show me your true face, Sailor V."

"Isn't that supposed to be a SECRET!?" Julia shouted to no one in particular. She took a deep breath, and set her jaw, "Fine, you asked for it. Moon power transform! Codename: Sailor V! I will not allow you to abduct helple- well, unsuspecting Jedi Knights! For love and beauty I am the sailor suited pretty girl soldier Sailor Venus! In the name of the planet Venus, I will punish you!"

"Pretty words," the evil Streen told her, "I look forward to jamming them down your throat! Dragon boomerang!"

A large crescent went flying and Sailor V, and with a screech, she caught it on the flat part with the palms of her hands, just before it gouged into her, "Sailor V!" Artemis yelled, as he bounded onto the scene. He unfortunately bounded a little too far, and was suddenly trapped in a cage by the enemy.

"Mmm," Streen licked his lips, "what a plump cat, I'll be having a good bbq tonight!"

"Artemis!" V yelled. "That does it you... Crescent super beam EXPLOSION!" 

The power hit the evil Streen and there was a large explosion that rocked the ground. It cleared a good portion of the trees around them, and set fire to the remaining kindling. V surveyed the carnage around her.

"Uh, maybe I went a little overboard."

~**~**~**~**~

Gayle was just about to return to the campsite, when a tremor ran though the ground, and an explosion erupted not so far from where she was, "Don't tell me," she muttered to herself, hoping her friend was alright.

"Gayle, Sailor V needs your help," came a voice, Gayle looked around and saw no one, "Down here," the voice specified. Gayle looked down, and saw a black cat with a crescent moon on her forehead.

~**~**~**~**~

logs fell on Artemis' cage, trapping him dangerously close to the fire. Tears welled up in V's eyes as the destruction took the form of a ornate building, a palace, she'd seen destroyed a long time ago.

Ace was standing amidst the destruction, "Now I will fight you," he said.

"Look out!" Sailor V cried, more falling branches. V couldn't see either of them, there was too much smoke and ash kicked up by the falling branches.

"It's starting again!" a vision flashed before Sailor V's eyes, a princess and a palace, "STOP!" V yelled. Her body was filled with light as she fell to her knees, and suddenly, she remembered.

She remembered the moon kingdom, her friends. The other Sailor Warriors, and the destruction. She was now Sailor Venus, her body suit the normal fashion, her skirt orange, her bow a navy blue.

Ace stepped out through the destruction, and removed his mask to reveal the symbol for the planet Venus on his forehead, "This was how I knew," he told her, "My name is Adonis. I have been waiting for you for a long time."

Venus raised her eyebrow, "Adonis, you're from the planet Venus as well?"

"Back in our previous lifetime, I was but a common soldier," he told her, "and you, you were the warrior in the castle, illuminating us all. Then war came, I was serving directly under Prince Endymion, and got a look at you up close. Beautiful and deadly, protecting the princess of the moon. You never gave me a second glance, you were so preoccupied by one of the four generals of the Prince, but I knew then," Adonis held Sailor Venus, "that we'd be together one day."

"Adonis," Venus whispered.

"But there is only one true destiny," Adonis pulled away from her, and a card appeared in his hand, "I was ressurected to fight you, for the Negamoon."

Tears sprung to Venus' eyes, "I can't fight you! You've helped me all this time! You've saved my life!"

"Odd isn't it," he replied, "I've saved you, only to kill you in the end."

"Over my dead body!" came a third voice. Venus and Adonis turned to see another sailor warrior standing amidst the ashes and fire, "For love and justice I am the sailor suited beautiful girl soldier Sailor Moon! In the name of the moon of Earth, I will punish you! Moon tiara action!"

Sailor Moon attacked Adonis and he began to turn to dust, "I'm sorry, Tom," Venus whispered, "One last time," she called, "Venus power! Moon crescent shower! Rain pour down!"

With the cleansing rain, Adonis' body dissapeared, and the fire caused by Venus' explosion was extinguished. Sailor Moon cautiously approached Sailor Venus, who was standing rigidly with her head lowered so her hair blocked her face.

"Sailor Venus, are you alright?" Moon asked. Venus took a deep breath.

"Fine!" she turned to Moon and, with a big smile on her face, extended her right hand, "Welcome to the team."

**The End**


End file.
